To Seduce a Batman
by Grendle1853
Summary: Diana and Bruce...reconnect, at a ball.


**Thanks to LordF for coming up with a name for this one. Enjoy!**

Diana took a cleansing breath as she walked into the ballroom next to Etta, her plus one. This wasn't technically a charity event, but all the big players were supposed to be here tonight. It was a good opportunity to rub shoulders with people with means to help out her causes, and really it was only smart for her to come to this since her schedule allowed it. In truth though, that wasn't why she came.

"I'll tell you if I catch sight of him," Etta tells her from her left.

"I don't know who your talking about," Diana answers, happy she didn't bring the Lasso.

"Oh, just the guy you got all dressed up for," her friend snidely explains.

"Its a party, I dressed for the occasion," the Amazon Princess fibs.

Etta turns to her super friend, raises an eyebrow, smirks, and says, "You must be expecting SOME party then."

Centuries of Amazon teachings and traditions scream at her for it, but Ms. Candy was not wrong, she choose her outfit in hopes of attracting a man's eye. At the moment she was dressed in slightly sheer black dress which parted in front slightly above her belly button and didn't come back together until it connected behind her neck, exposing quite a bit of her amble cleavage. Her back was exposed shoulder to shoulder, the dress was slit up the right side exposing her leg...and she was wearing fishnets. Add in the shoes, the hair, her makeup and in all honesty the only way she could make it more obvious that she wanted his attention would be if she had painted a Bat symbol across her breasts. "Too much?" she whispers.

Etta had to stop herself from laughing. Her best friend could pile drive monsters and stand tall in the face of gods, but the idea that she might look to eager for an Ex is what is making her nervous? "I think he'll notice you," she finally says.

"Well...your one to talk," Diana accuses her.

Etta Candy is currently walking around in a not very modest blue dress that she purposely got one size too small, so now it hugged her generous curves like a second skin. "Hey, you are the one who brought me to a party filled with rich guys," she answers.

The two walk around and mingle for about twenty minutes. They have some pleasant chats, but most of them end quickly as it is obvious that the Themysciran Ambassador has her mind on something else. "Maybe he's not coming," Diana says eventually.

"Calm down, you know he always shows up to these things late," Etta reassures her. Just then the shorter blond woman looks around and finds the prize. "Diana, react slowly and calmly, because he just walked in!"

Diana breathes, then turns. Bruce Wayne is across the room from her, dressed in a simple tuxedo. He is keeping up the Playboy routine with the big smiles, but what is promising is that he is entering the party alone. "There he is," Diana says with a slight smile.

"How long has it been?" Etta asks.

"Four months," Diana answers. The two had had an argument...no they had had a fight. A big one. Diana didn't remember exactly what it was about (or more truthfully she is currently deciding not to remember what it was about) and then she left. Then, well, neither of them had decided to pick up the phone. For four months. According to Clark, they had also each come up with very important reasons why they couldn't make it to League meetings. It was finally at their mutual boyscout friend's urgings that she decided to come here tonight.

"Go get him tiger," Etta whispers in her ear.

The Princess gets a predatory look in her eye, and she begins easily weaving through the crowd towards her target. Along the way she grabs a glass of champagne off of a passing tray, and sips it in total confidence. Eventually the crowd between them begins to thin and with a turn of his head Bruce finally sees her. Diana stops while still several feet away to give him a second. First he looks on her with happy surprise and a bit of confusion. Then he gets a better look at her...and his brain seems to completely stop. As he takes the sight of her all in the "Bruce Wayne" act completely drops, and he seems unable to do anything but stare at her, mouth agape. _Definitely the right dress,_ she thinks to herself, smiling wickedly at him.

The lights dim a bit and slow music begins to play, signaling its time for the guests to dance. Diana begins slowly walking over to Bruce, trying to give the poor man's mind a chance to get back on tract. Before she can reach him though, a blond in a shimmering pink dress shows up, says something giggly, and pulls a still confused Bruce away and begins to dance with him. Diana stops dead in her tracts out of sheer shock and outrage at this. As she stands there, fuming, a young suave man walks up to her and asks, "Hey, aren't you Wonder Woman?" The champagne glass in her hand shatters into a million pieces at the question. "Right, see you around," the man says as he slinks off.

Etta, having seen her friend's reaction, quickly hurries over to her. Once she's at her side she sees a confused Bruce Wayne, trying to look around his dancing partner at the Amazon, and Diana looking at the poor woman similarly to how a hungry lioness would look at someone trying to pull a steak away from her. "Diana, calm down," Etta tells her superhumanly strong friend.

"That. Woman," Diana practically sneers, looking at the giggly blond.

"That woman is not an obstacle," Etta assures her. "She has no idea about the situation, and how its obvious you are the one he's looking at. Just glide over there and, politely, cut in," her friend explains, bizarrely being the level headed one for once.

"Right," Diana says, back to her sense. "Thanks."

"No problem D," Ms. Candy smoothly answers.

Diana calmly and confidently walks over to the dancing pair, gets a hold of the man she wants, and then glances at the blond and says, "I'm sorry, but I'm cutting in."

"Um...?" the blond tries to retort, but the two are already gone.

The two dance for a bit in silence, Diana eager to get in close out of wantonous and in an effort to mark territory, and Bruce more then happy to have her close. "You look amazing Diana," Bruce whispers to her in his real voice.

"I noticed," she tells him with a smirk. "You look pretty good too."

"Why did you come tonight?" Bruce asks, curious.

"I came for you," she answers honestly. Her next question might just kill the mood, but Diana couldn't stop herself from asking it. "Why didn't you call?"

Bruce looks away from her and answers, "I...um, didn't think you wanted me to."

_Right. I may have said something to that effect,_ she remembers. "Some detective you are," she says, with a bit of levity.

"Well, we all have our off days," he answers, looking back at her and smirking

Being this close to him after so long is making her temperature rise, and she can literally feel that its having the same effect on him. They really should finish this somewhere more private...but the dimming of the lights have made some shadowed corners in the room. Seeing a nice one nearby, Diana starts pulling Bruce towards it. "What are you up to?" he asks.

"Making up for some lost time," she answers, as her back finally hits the wall. The two wast no time and immediately start making out. His mouth is on hers, her tongue dancing along his, finally after what has felt like for ever. As they kiss Bruce can't stop himself from groping her full body, and she moans as one of his hands massages her breasts and the other one fully takes hold of her ass. She quickly returns the favor, running her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles before grabbing two handfuls of his behind.

The two continue like this for a bit, growing ever hotter, until Diana can't take it any more. She finds his zipper and slowly pulls it down. The kiss stops then and he whispers, "Princess?"

She looks up at him with pure desire and whispers back, "Batman." Then she pulls out his rather hard member. She strokes it a couple of times, loving the feel of it in her hand, before she moves her dress and guides it under. She pulls her already small panties to the side and rubs the head of his cock next to her wet warmth. Needing no more invitation, he thrusts forward, impaling her all the way onto him.

Somehow she resisted screaming out in purely lust filled joy, as she climaxed a bit with that one thrust. The two rest a second just enjoying the feeling of the connection, with her fishnet clad legs wrapped around his legs and waist, his arms supporting her at the waist, and they're foreheads resting against each other. "Oh, I have missed you," she whispers as she uses her internal muscles to gently stimulate him.

Unable to find words, he just slowly begins to move, gently fucking her against the wall. The two then kiss again for a bit, each loving the opportunity to taste the other again, before he begins to kiss down her neck, then her exposed chest, before pushing her dress to the side and then kissing/licking/and sucking on her breasts. The movement of his length within her and the caresses of his mouth upon her leave the proud Amazon warrior on Cloud 9, and she just lets her head roll back and tries to contain her voice as she enjoys it all.

Eventually though something catches Diana's attention. It seems that the blond in the pink dress has found them again. The woman is standing ten feet from them, and looking at the lovers with a look of pure shock on her face. After a quick glance shows that no one else has found them, the super heroine smiles wickedly. Instead of stopping their fun, the Princess instead begins to kiss the Prince of Gotham along the side of his face before licking his ear, then finally biting it. This singles to Bruce that his lover wants things to turn rough. So he finally removes his face from her chest, leans back, looks into his woman's eyes, and begins to thrust into with all of his might, as fast as he can.

The Wonder of a woman reached several small shuddering orgasms during their slow session, but now that her lover has kicked things into high gear she starts to loose control as she ramps up to the true mountain top. Again she struggles to keep her voice from announcing what they are doing to all in attendance through violent sex fueled screams, but such thoughts of restraint are quickly being drowned in her pure physical pleasure. In an almost evil way her rival watching is somehow making the delicious act all the better, and Diana looks into her eyes as she pulls him in with her legs in time with his thrusts. She finally cums, barely able to silence herself by devouring his mouth with her own and practically screaming down his throat. As she clings to him in climax, Bruce thrusts forward even more quickly and violently until he sheathes himself fully within her again and finally comes to a finish himself, filling her insides.

When her brain is working again, Diana looks to see that their poor spectator is gone. Feeling just a bit bad despite being engulfed in waves of awesome, the Amazon's feet finally hit the floor again as her lover slides out of her. He fixes and straightens her dress as she zips him back up and tucks his shirt back in. "I love you, Princess," he tells her.

"I could feel that," she answers, with a lazy post coital grin.

He smirks at her. "So, is that all you wanted from me tonight?" he asks.

"No," she answers, running her hands down the outside of his tux. "I want soooo, much more. Do you know where I'm staying?"

"No," he answers truthfully.

"You can figure it out," she tells him, walking around him and heading towards the exit.

On the way Etta appears next to her again. "You were, so very very bad," she tells her friend, having secretly seen everything.

"He likes bad girls," Diana answers, with a knowing smile. "You leaving too?"

"Hell no," Etta answers. "I got to snag a hunk and try and top THAT!" she explains.

The Amazon giggles a bit at that. "Well good luck. But do me a favor, and send me a text when he leaves," she asks before heading out the door.

Diana has barely reached the ground floor of the hotel when her phone vibrates. "He's gone," the message says.

The Princess walks through the doors to the Gotham streets to find her Knight waiting for her, with a very nice car parked behind him. He opens up the passenger side door for her and waits. She raises an eyebrow and smirks before sliding into the seat. Bruce quickly walks around the car, gets in the driver side, then turns to her and says, "I couldn't wait."

His lady reaches forward and kisses him, while her hand finds his zipper again. "Start driving," she tells him.


End file.
